Trials of Honor
Trials of Honor is a fanfic written by Fallenpaw. Prologue It was a dark leaf-bare for the Clans. Icy winds and harsh snowstorms plagued the Clans. In the craze of all the storms, the herbs were blown away. In the deadliest of storms, unsuspecting cats toppled to their deaths… Not to mention the group of rouges that took advantage of us. They struck fear into the Clans while they attacked at night during thick snow falls. They killed many of us. Scared away others. And to top it off: The prey is all gone. The bone-chilling cold killed most of the critters we eat away. And the little that’s left is stolen away by the rouges, or by lost kittypets. Our Clans are dying. No food; no warmth; and soon, no life…. That is, if the Sun Tribe can’t step in. —————————— Asterstar climbed through the heavy blanket of snow, tired, hungry, and cold. He wouldn’t be out in this storm without hope… None of the leaders would. On the top of the cliffside ahead, four dark shapes stood atop the moon pale rock. One sat on the edge, staring into the distance. Looking for me, most likely. Asterstar thought hopefully. Another stood pacing, back and fourth, across the smooth rock. The third cat sat, blankly staring at the pacer. The fourth was laying on his side, jerking. Asterstar knew he was very, very sick. And possibly very, very stupid to leave home in his condition. However, Asterstar knew why he did this. He put his Clan above himself. And if he were to die, he would want to die in service to his Clan. Asterstar continued the exhausting trudge through the snow, his legs grew weak and tired. He flopped down into the snow, receiving a face full of cold, wet snow. The leader raised his head. I have to keep going. He struggled to his paws, and began the climb up the steep cliff face. As he climbed, he saw a deep red stain on the cliff face. He remembered with a wince his lost mate, Lightspark. She died on this very cliff, to save him. To save their kits. To save their Clan. Asterstar knew why she did made the sacrifice… but it didn’t ease the pain. The young leader pulled himself onto the ledge, and the other cats turned to look at him. “You’re late!” One snarled, pulling dark gray lips back. Anger shone in his icy-blue eyes. Asterstar lowered his head. “I’m sorry, Icestar… my kits needed me…” He meowed numbly. Icestar was the fiercest leader in many, many seasons. And the most unforgiving. “Quiet, Icestar!” A silver tabby she-cat hissed to the large white leader. “Now’s not the time to fighting amongst ourselves.” “We should get moving, now that we’re all here.” A yellow tabby she-cat interrupted. A flicked her tail, and set off up of the stone path. Slowly, Asterstar followed the yellow tabby up path, as did the others. As they walked, the silver tabby leaned toward Asterstar, and whispered something in his fiery ginger ear. “I’m not mad at you about your kits, by the way… I just needed Icestar to shut up.” She whispered to Asterstar apologetically. Asterstar nodded his forgiveness as they approached a pool about the size of the nursery, wall-to-wall. Inside it was something strange, something he never saw before: bright, glowing yellow-gold liquid, with dark stripe-like marks that covered it. “Amazing…” Asterstar murmured, awestruck. “I know, isn’t it just…” The silver tabby trailed off, too amazed by the pool’s strangeness and beauty. The yellow tabby raised her head, and began to speak. “Leaders of the Clans!” She meowed, on the verge of yowling. “We are here in hopes to save our Clans!” “Mhm. And how does this pool tie into it?” Icestar sneered disrespectfully. The yellow tabby whipped around to stare at Icestar. “This is the Sunpool. Few cats ever heard of it. Even fewer believe the legend.” She hissed at him, then turning her gaze back toward the whole group. The silver tabby met the yellow tabby’s gaze. “With all due respect, Lightstar, why is the pool going to save us?” Lightstar returned the silver tabby’s gaze. “I thought you would ask me this, Lilystar…” She meowed with a sigh, and thought for a moment. “The Sunpool is a way to communicate with the Sun Tribe. And, before you ask: The Sun Tribe is the Tribe where dead cats go.” “Isn’t that StarClan, Lightstar?” Icestar hissed. “No.” Lightstar sighed. “The Sun Tribe is where the most honorable dead go. Where cats who did great, glorious things go.” “How can they help us?” The sick leader wheezed in between coughs. Sympathy filled Lightstar’s pale green eyes, but while she opened her mouth to speak, Icestar interrupted. “They can’t, are you blind, Yellowstar?!” Icestar yowled in the old leader’s face. “It’s all a ruse so SkyClan can steal our territories when we die in the cold!” Lightstar gave the furious tom a silencing look. “This is no ruse. I truly believe in this plan.” The pale yellow tabby meowed calmly. Then, she turned to Yellowstar. “Every twenty season cycles, the Sun Tribe holds a ceremony: the Trials of Honor. They welcome any cat; Clan, rouge, kittypet… you name it.” “So?” Icestar hissed, disbelief in his icy eyes. The pale yellow tabby met Icestar’s gaze. “If the cat – or group – were to succeed, their group – or themselves – would be given their blessing. What this blessing is… I don’t know. But, I believe that they may give us the prey we need to survive this leaf-bare.” She meowed confidently. Icestar snorted. Asterstar gave Icestar an annoyed look, then turned back to the pale yellow leader. “What’s the plan, then?” He meowed. Lightstar turned to Asterstar, then purred. “Glad you asked.” She meowed to him, a sparkle in her eyes. All four of the other leaders turned to Lightstar, giving her full attention. Then, she began to speak. “Each of us will select one cat from our Clan – and no, Asterstar, it can’t be yourself, or any leader – to go to the Rings.” “What-” the sick leader broke off into a coughing fit. “- a-are the…” Cough cough. “… Rings?” He wheezed weakly. Lightstar’s gaze shifted toward Yellowstar. “The Rings are where we – or rather, the cats we choose – can travel to the Sun Tribe’s skies. There, they will complete the Trials.” “And what if they fail?” Lilystar asked, uncertainty in her voice. “They will be sent back, with a Sun Guardian. They will report to us, most likely.” Lightstar meowed. Silence filled the cliffhead. The leaders shifted. Lightstar’s gaze filled with uncertainty. “Are we in?” She meowed, breaking the silence. “Absolutely.” Asterstar meowed confidently. Anything to save our Clans. He added silently. “Definitely.” Lilystar purred. Yellowstar nodded in between another nasty coughing fit. “Absolutely not!” Icestar hissed. “I will not send any of my cats crawling to a couple of ‘Sun Kitties’ or whatever. ShadowClan will survive alone, or die!” He finished, on the verge of yowling. “Icestar-” Lightstar began, but was interrupted. “I’ve made my decision!” He snapped. He whirled around, and stomped away, running down the steep cliffhead. Lightstar sighed. “We will need a ShadowClan representative. The Sun Tribe can’t except cats from four Clans. ShadowClan must be there.” She fretted. Asterstar gazed at Lightstar calmly. “I have an idea…” He meowed. “Yes?” Lightstar meowed, hope rising in her voice. “Marshfrost – a pregnant queen in my Clan – is mates with a ShadowClan tom. Marshfrost trusts me with her secret. She told me she would be meeting him tonight. I’ll ask her if she can ask him to find someone.” Lightstar nodded slowly. “That… could work. I don’t want to go behind another leader’s back, but… it seems I – we – don’t have a choice.” She conceded. “How do you know about her secret?” Lilystar meowed, curiously. “Long story short… I saw her with him. She explained it to me.” Asterstar meowed quickly. Lilystar nodded, but the look on her face suggested she felt there was more than what he let on. “Do we know who we will choose?” Lightstar meowed, her voice raised slightly. Yellowstar stepped – or rather, staggered – forward. “Yes – “ Cough. “Lightstar.” “Who?” She urged the tom. “Maple…” Cough.”..frost.” Lightstar nodded.”Rest, now. You’ll need your strength.” She rested her muzzle on the sick tom. “Lilystar?” Lilystar glanced up at Lightstar. “Yes? Oh! Right. I want Brightbud on this mission.” She meowed confidently. “Good choice.” She meowed, then turned to Asterstar. “Your decision?” “I… I’m not sure yet. It will be one of our medicine cat apprentices, though.” He meowed thoughtfully. “An apprentice?” Lilystar meowed worriedly. “They are clever young cats. They would be fine.” He assured the anxious RiverClan leader. Lightstar nodded. “That’s that, then.” She meowed. “When the moon is a crescent in the sky, send your chosen Clanmates to the gathering Island. Oh, and when you choose a cat: make sure you explain what to do.” The leaders all nodded. And then began the trek down steep cliff, with Lilystar and Asterstar helping Yellowstar along the path. —————————– Lilystar crept along the RiverClan camp entrance, careful not to disturb anyone. Anyone except Brightbud, that is. Stealthily, she climbed into the warrior’s den, carefully stepping over many still, furry shapes. She approached a long-haired white-and-ginger tom sleeping in the corner of bramble den. Gently, she pressed a paw in his side, pressing deeper and deeper until he woke up. “Grrrbrllmehwha?” The brightly-colored tom mumbled. “Brightbud, it’s me – Lilystar – I need to talk to you.” She whispered. Her words seemed to wake up the tired tom. “What for?” He mewed back. “Shh. We’ll talk in my den. Let’s go.” She whispered, and gently guided him into her den. “Okay. So?” He meowed to Lilystar. His voice was calm, but his vibrant green eyes seemed to fizz with excitement. “I have a mission for you…” Lilystar explained the whole story; the mission; and who he would be with. Brightbud nodded, and Lilystar gave him a moment to let all of the information sink in. “So.. why me?” He asked, curiously. “You are one of my loyalist, bravest, most trusted warriors, Brightbud. I believe you will help lead the group to success. I trust you, Brightbud. Do you accept this mission?” She meowed brightly. “O-of course, Lilystar!” He meowed, bowing his head respectfully. “When do I start?” He added eagerly. “You’ll be meeting with the party when the moon becomes a crescent.” ————————- Icestar padded into camp, his heart pounding from running so long. He panted heavily, walked into his down, and slumped down. As he rested for a few moments, he thought about what Lightstar said. I thought that stupid SkyClan she-cat was a fool and a liar… but seeing my Clanmates like that… maybe she’s telling truth. If ShadowClan, the strongest Clan of all, is barely on it’s paws, what is happening to the other Clans… Icestar’s gaze drifted to the den entrance. Outside, he could multiple cats who were bone-thin, covered in scratches, with pelts that were dull in color and matted. The frosty-white tom stared at the Clan. Perhaps it would be for the best if he sends a cat. Perhaps not. Icestar pondered this for several minutes. After deep thought, he made a decision: He would send Darkember on the mission. Darkember was a young warrior in the Clan. She was very intelligent, although she had sass, she would the best choice for the mission. Icestar rose to his paws, and slid out of the hollowed oak that sat overlooking his camp. He quickly spotted Darkember chatting with the Clan deputy, Frostfire. “Darkember! Come see me in my den!” He ordered. Darkember and Frostfire exchanged curious looks as the dark-furred she-cat became to climb up toward the den. Icestar slipped into his den, Darkember following close behind. Brown-pelted she-cat bowed her head. “What can I do for you?” She meowed hopefully. Icestar quickly explained the situation, and the plan. Darkember’s eyes widened. “Great StarClan! I wasn’t expecting this!” She meowed, surprised. “You leave when the moon wanes into a crescent. Understood?” Icestar growled. “Yes, Icestar.” “Dismissed, then.” Darkember slipped out the den, and Icestar curled up into a ball of fur. I hope I made the right decision… ———————- Amberblossom’s glittering green eyes widened with shock as Yellowstar was carried into the camp, sick and dying, by two senior warriors. “Amberblossom! Quick! Yellowstar needs a medicine cat!” An apprentice, who’s mentor was one of the senior warriors, yelped. The young medicine cat raced into the den, and grabbed several bundles of feverfew, tansy, thyme, and and chamomile. Feverfew for his fever, tansy for coughing, thyme to keep him calm, and chamomile to give him strength. Amberblossom mentally rehearsed while she dashed to the pale yellow tom. “What happened?!” She mewed immediately, and rapidly licking the leader’s forehead in attempts to bring him back to consciousness. “He was traveling back from… from… wherever he was, and we found on the ground coughing and wheezing!” The black apprentice wailed. “Calm down, he’ll be…” She trailed off as Yellowstar began weakly meow something. “A-a-all of y-y-you… lea.. leave… Amb..erblos…om stay…” He coughed. “Yes?” She meowed urgently. Yellowstar gave her the general message. “Te..ll… Ash…talon…please…” He meowed, and his breathing stopped. The tom flopped to the ground, and Amberblossom’s eyes begin to well with tears. “Is he… gone?” A dark brown she-cat meowed, devastated. Amberblossom nodded weakly, and turned to face the she-cat. “He told me to tell you this…” ——————– Lightstar padded into the SkyClan camp, shivering slightly from the biting cold. She fluffed out her fur, and shook it out thoroughly. Much to her frustration, it had started to snow on the way back. Luckily though, it was light snow. Nothing like some of the storms they’ve had this leaf-bare. The SkyClan leader’s pale green eyes scanned the camp, searching for her cat of choice. On the way back, she had selected Dappledfrond, a clever, sneaky young warrior. His personality, while it could be very aggravating, would suit the mission very well. After several minutes of watching the camp’s business, she finally spotted the dappled brown tom. She waved her tail toward him, and he padded over. “I swear it wasn’t me!! Whatever it is, I promise it wasn’t me!!” He meowed quickly. Lightstar sighed to young warrior. “I’m not punishing you, or scolding you, or anything. I went to…” Lightstar explained his mission. Dappledfrond nodded his eyes wide. “I’ll do my best, Lightstar! I promise!” He purred. A few hours later, Lightstar found herself worrying about the mission. So much could go wrong… Lightstar shook her head. With that attitude, she’d never get through the night, let alone the time they’d be spending away. Great StarClan… may their paws be guided. — Chapter 1 Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress